For The Last Time I'm sorry
by Mrs Malfoyish-TributeD12
Summary: Shawn and Henry have a fight . What happen next ? Bad summary. Main chara death


**Disclaimer : I don't own Psych , hopefully I own that Its own by Steve Frank and Perfect song is own by Simple Plan****  
**

**Warning! Many spell mistake, fast plot and sooo on **

The Santa Barbara went to silent, when Henry Spencer starts to yell at his son, Shawn Spencer. Even Buzz Mcnab, the one who always been humors just stunned on his place, standing beside the shock Gus and Lassie. And Chief Vick just can look from his office window. They start yelling each other when Shawn starts making a joke when Lassie explain the case they are working on.

"The Hell what, you don't even think to be serious in handing this case, Shawn ! Be serious Shawn BE SERIOUS!" Henry yell and pointing his finger to Shawn chest.

"But Dad, I just do whatever I can do and handle! I do the maximum way I can do! I think you are the one who care about me, your planning my life since I was a kid! For 17 years I told you that I do not want to be a cop for God Sake!" Shawn yell back to his dad.

_Hey dad look at me _

_Think back and talk to me _

_Did I grow up according to plan ?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do _

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

"Plan ?! I trained you for your own sake! But now what, you even doesn't be what I want! Now what! I think I wish you never be my child! You are my disappointment!" Henry yell back and suddenly he slap Shawn's face. When he did that, many gasps heard in the station. Lassie and Gus face look like really shock and Buzz start to step in front but Lassie stop him and Chief Vick get out from his office and yell "Henry!". Shawn doesn't yell back or say anything. But, he just step back, touching his face with tear start to sprang in his eyes "Okay dad, if that w-what you want I just want to make you proud" Shawn say as he run outside the station. When Shawn runs outside, a heavy rain starts pouring down.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that _

_I'm alright _

_And you can't change _

"Mcnab Guster, chase Shawn. I don't want him to do something stupid now and I will deal with Henry" Lassie and Juliet say to Gus and Buzz. "We use your car Gus, eventually Shawn is far now" say Buzz as he take their coat. When they reach the car and start to turn it on Gus think "Where are you Shawn in this weather".

The first place they drove off is Shawn's apartment but they didn't find him. Surprisingly, when they arrive at Henry's house they see Shawn sit beside his bike, head on his knees which bent to his chest. His body shakes with sob and the cold of the rain. "Shawn!" Gus shouts as he run to approach his best friend "You can catch your dead here". Shawn just answers with a weak shook of his head.

"So how's my bike?" Shawn ask to Gus and Buzz cause he know that they will drag him to their car and take him to his apartment. Buzz answer when he start the car "Just leave it here, tomorrow I will explain to hmm your dad". Shawn just think in his head that he hope his dad doesn't broke off his lovely bike.

When they arrive and Shawn opens his apartment door, Gus say "After this you change your clothes, shower hot water and go to sleep immediately. I have to go back to the station to tell Juliet, Lassie and Chief that you are okay" and Shawn say "Yes mom" and he close his door. When he hears Gus and Buzz drove off, Shawn slid on his back on the door and start crying again. He doesn't care that even he will catch a cold from what he did before. Then, after crying for two hours on the floor, Shawn walks to his couch and cry himself to a restless sleep on it.

The next morning, Shawn and Gus drove off to the station. Everybody is greeting Shawn cheerfully, even the "cruel" Carlton Lassiter. "You okay Shawn?" Buzz asks as he pass a pineapple smoothie to Shawn. All people in the station that know Shawn is now shock with Shawn that has a pale face and dark circle under his eyes. But unfortunately Shawn just answers Buzz with a small smile.

When he sees Henry, Gus approached to his table "Mr. Spencer, I just... want to ask if you still keep Shawn's bike from last night?" Gus asks. Unfortunately, Henry answer Gus with a laugh and his voice is a little bit lauder than usual. Shawn, the one who knows what will happen next stun beside Buzz and getting paler. And Buzz the one who know Shawn's changes just put a comfort hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"You ask about the bike right ? You know, I crash and burn out that stupid bike" Henry say. When Shawn hears that, his knees buckle and if Buzz doesn't extended his arm probably Shawn will collapsed to the floor. Chief Vick makes a gesture to Buzz to bring and lay Shawn down on the couch inside her office.

Chief Vick grab Henry's arm and drag him to the interrogation room. Gus peeks from the observation room, that it's look like that Chief Vick is arguing about what happened this last two days with Henry. Lassie and Juliet come inside the Chief office "How is he?" they ask to Buzz. "I don't but he seems a little exhausted, have a fever and you know... He is crying now" say Buzz to the two confused detectives. Shawn mumbled something like "I am fine Buzz buddy, don't be worry, I'll be fine" he try to say that in a gentle voice but with tears streaming down his face, it's probably not effected the three cops.

They agree to bring Shawn to Gus's house, but he refuse. So, Gus drive Shawn to his apartment. "Why don't you just stay at my place?" Gus asks. "Urrgh, save your breath dude, you still need it along, cause your time is still far far away" answer Shawn. With a confuse look, Gus just sigh and turn around to his car.

At the same time, Henry Spencer thinks and thinks at his house. He stares out the window and his eyes land on the wreck up burned up bike that smoke up at his back yard. He remembers the time he and his son was eating at the diner. And the time he asked Shawn to close his eyes and count the hats. But, all of that vanished to the air just in one night.

_I try not to think _

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you use to be my hero_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seems so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

In same time Shawn and Henry slip into sleep. Just the difference is Shawn, cried himself to sleep once again. They don't know that this is the last time...

The next morning, all of the detectives are ready at Chief Vick office. They plan to catch Robin, the main suspect in there "still" open case. "So Psychic, what do you get for this ?" Lassie says to Shawn awkwardly. "Err hmm . Station hmm not train station err Oh My God! He is coming to this station! Where's my dad ?! He is coming for my dad !" Shawn exclaim, running to the front door.

Just as they found Henry, the door of the station bang open and show Robin with a gun on his hand. "Henry I come for you! Where are you ? Show now !" he exclaimed. Lassiter and the other Officers alert their weapon "I'm here Robin, don't hurt others..." Henry sentence cut in the middle by Shawn.

"Yeah except me ! Load your gun at me ! Don't hurt other, they doesn't have any fault! Come on!" Shawn exclaimed "He doesn't care" he continue in a whisper. Robin pull Shawn to in front of him and place the gun to his temple.

Robin pull his trigger and point his gun to Shawn "Well.. It doesn't matter !" Robin shot one bullet to Henry that form a flesh wound on his left upper arms. And the three other bullets...

Then everything when in a blur. "Noooo !" Shawn screaming, running towards his father and use his body as a "body" shield. When Robin shot Henry, Shawn run off from Robin's grip and run to his dad. The three bullets hit Shawn on his stomach and as it does Lassiter load up his gun to Robin that now lay on the floor, dead.

"Shawn !" Juliet, Gus and Buzz scream and run towards their friend's body. Shawn, fell to his knees clutching his wounded stomach. Henry makes a decision, sitting beside Shawn and pulling his son head to his lap, stroking up his hair. "I'm sorry kiddo, come on you have to hold on okay, the ambulance is right on its way" Henry say as Juliet panicly call the ambulance. "D...ad, I-I w-ill forgive y..ou when I am g-gone just t-hink t-that everything never happen, and Jules , G-gus, Buzz and L-assie face, don't miss me okay" he ended up gasping for breath and throw in a coughing fit as blood trickle down his mouth.

Henry cuddles Shawn head to his chest and start sobbing to his dying son hair. Shawn breathes start going in a short gasps, his eyelids begin to close and he stop breathing with five people hugging his body. When Henry hug Shawn's body, he realize that his son has lose much weight in 3 days and his face is so pale.

They didn't realize that the paramedic is rushing through the door. Chief Vick is hug by her husband and her daughter, Iris. Even Iris, is crying with the scene in front of her because she know who is Shawn, she know Shawn as the guy who often play with her when her mother bring her to the station. She really want to hug Shawn, but her mother keep blocking her sight. "Uncle Shawnie… I want uncle Shawnie.. Mommy where is uncle Shawnie ?" Iris small mumble make every person there crak up their heart. "Uncle Shawnie is here baby, he love you darling" Chief Vick has just can answer like that.

'_Cause we lost it _all

_Nothing last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it just to late and_

_We can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Shawn's funeral goes wet. Everyone who works at SBPD came, Shawn's high school friend and even some prisoner. Lassie have a crying out loud Juliet in his arm, Buzz is embrace tight by Francine who try to calm him down and Gus have his arm around Madie Spencer, Shawn mom. At the end, everybody give their last respect to Shawn before it been close. "I'm sorry kiddo, I'm so sorry this all are my fault, goodbye" Henry kiss his forehead and stroke Shawn hair for the last time.

And its been close and thats the last time they see their favorite Psychic body .

But suddenly, Iris's exclaimed stop all of the people. "Mommy, can I go to uncle Shawnie ?" Iris's make all the people there shock. "Dear, uncle Shawnie is not here again baby. He already go to heaven the most beautiful place ok" Karen answer as she hug Iris. "Your mom is right Iris, come on we have to be at uncle Shawnie house" Carlton Lassiter take Iris up to his arm.

"But uncle Lassie, uncle Shawnie is there! Look, there he is leaning beside the tree over there" Iris point to a tree. When she see Carlton face she mumble "Okay".

The party at Henry's house went nice. Karen let Iris to play all around the yard because she is the only children there. Carlton, Juliet, Gus, Karen, Karen's husband, Buzz, Franie and Henry are chatting when Iris come running to them.

"Mommy look" Iris point to the upside down Henry's boat "There is uncle Shawnie". Iris start jumping up and down and waving happily at the boat.

One by one of them hear their voice been called.

"Hi diamond" Iris laugh happily, "Hi dad, Jules, Gus buddy," three of them jump when they hear that. "Buzz and Franie sweatie" Buzz looking frantically all over the yard. "Lassie-face" Carlton mumble "What the heck ?".

"Goodbye uncle Shawnie, I'll miss you" Iris jump happily and wave.

**A/n : Sorry I make Shawn dead but its crazying my mind for two days. And I am sad for lact of Shawn!Dead. So this is it ! Review please**. **I replace the last with this because the last is horrible. Review please **


End file.
